1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver, in particular, the invention relates to an arrangement to reduce EMI radiation leaked from the optical transceiver.
2. Related Background Art
One type of an optical transceiver has been known as a pluggable optical transceiver, in which the pluggable optical transceiver is set within a cage provided on the host board from the front opening of the cage. Typical arrangements of the pluggable optical transceiver and the cage have been disclosed in, for instance, the U.S. Pat. No. 7,491,090, the U.S. Pat. No. 7,406,230 and the U.S. 2009/0176409A.
The pluggable optical transceiver typically comprises a body, a receptacle, a ground member and a cover. The body installs semiconductor optical devices, such as semiconductor laser diode (hereafter denoted as LD) and semiconductor photodiode (hereafter denoted as PD), a circuit board electrically connected with the optical devices. The receptacle, which is provided in a front portion of the body, may couple optical devices with external optical fibers secured in an optical connecter set in the receptacle. The cover installs the body therein and is assembled with the receptacle. The ground member, which covers the outer peripheral of the receptacle, provides a plurality of fingers. Setting the optical transceiver in the cage, the fingers may come in securely contact with an inside of the cage. Thus, the EMI tolerance of the optical transceiver may be enhanced. As the transmission speed of the optical communication system increases, the EMI tolerance of the optical transceiver applicable in the system has been requested in higher degree, because a signal with higher frequency components is easily radiated out from the optical transceiver.